cabalschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Cabal School (Random 18+)
An ear-splitting cry filled the air. A field of red covered the yard, with two children in the middle. A boy and a girl. The boy was lying on the ground, his body covered in scratches. He was injured and cold, but his hand gripped hard on a dagger, the only weapon he had. The girl was crying uncontrollably while holding him. The boy struggled to open his eyes and muttered, "I will be fine... So d...don't cry..." His eyelids begin to droop, and as if from a faraway place, he heard the girl cry out, "Don't die, please, no!" "I will not die, so l...leave quickly, another one's coming...for now, I promise that I will be fine..." The girl refused to leave him alone, but the silhouette of a Hound S-01 could be seen through the mist of the now-abandoned train station. The boy grunted in pain, still persuading the girl to leave him and hide. "Run... away... leave me... " The boy yelled in agony. He had tried to sit up, but his injures hurt him too much. The beast advanced towards them, and his last whisper of warning barely reached the girl as he fell backwards. He heard the girl scream out his name again... Kyote tumbled head first out of bed, and skin and floor collided. "Ouch," while clutching his head, he sat up and looked around. I was... dreaming about it again...I can't get that incident out of my head...who is she...was the dream real, a memory of my past...? Kyote's hands instinctively moved towards the scars on his chest. Maybe the incident was the cause of those claw marks. That girl...her voice...it sounds so familiar... It took Kyote so hard to recall that he dismissed the whole thing as a convincing trick of the mind, and went out of his hut into the lake to wash up, then donned his Battlesuit, a new one lined with Reinforced Fabric. He stared at his Red Orb, the power in it swirling beneath the crystal surface. Sliding his hand into the Orb glove and slinging on his gleaming Steel Katana, he set out for the Green Despair School Of Fighters. *** School started in half an hour. "Yo" A figure, armed with a set of Astral Crystals approached, returning Kyote his greeting with a grin and wave. "Hey! You just reached school?" "Yeah. Why did you come so early? You normally sleep in until Sayaka wakes you up," Kyote replied the cheerful Kenshi. "Shut up, is that your problem? So anyway, thinking about joining the tournament?" Kenshi asked, still grinning. Kyote glanced at him from sideways, shaking his head in disbelief, and said, "you have forgotten that registration endedlast week, haven't you?" "Oh FUCK, FUCK IT!!!" While Kenshi's grin twisted into a face full of anger, and he killed Kyote and started a frenzy of obliterating the thousand year-old trees around the school, a girl approached the duo. "Hi guys!" It was Sayaka, a slim, beautiful girl from class. She wore a body-hugging female battlesuit, which displayed her heavenly figure, with an extremely low-cut v-neck, revealing most of her cleavage. The skirt of the battlesuit was short to the point that when she walked, it would slide up to reveal her underwear. Which was black, Kenshi noted. "Hello Sayaka," replied Kenshi. At that moment, she gave a terrified scream. Kenshi pounced on her, and ripped off her top, followed by her skirt. Kenshi held her down with his magic while he did it - he had cast a mild paralysis debuff on her, leaving her only the abilities to whisper, move her eyes and allow her muscles to do no more than tense. He drew his blade and swiftly cut off her black bra and underpants, then flung the sword aside. He crawled over her, hands and legs on the ground Kenshi pressed his lips on her cheeks, slowly sliding down to her lips, then her neck, where he felt her stiffen. The whole time, she was staring down wide-eyed at him helplessly, whispering desperately for him to stop. Kenshi continued pressing his lips to her silky skin, savouring the feel of every bone and shifting downwards her collarbone to her chest. He kissed her tight breasts, and could feel her shiver. He caressed her right nipple with his lips - feeling the hard protrusion poke at his lips - and with his fingers on the other one. They hardened, and goosebumps could now be seen on her entire body. He started using licking, feeling her features through his sensitive tongue. He shifted down to her abdomen, then to her clitoris. Too tempted, he plunged his fist into the now wet crevice, and Sayaka gasped, trembling wildly. Her virgin clefts were now forced open, squirting out their juices while her tears finally overflowed her eyelids and dripped down her cheeks slowly, most of it landing on her exposed bossom. Kenshi took of his pants and thrusted his fuck-pipe into her clit, groping hard at Sayaka’s breasts. He twisted his clamped hands to and fro, while his penis shoved in and out of Sayaka’s vagina. His needs were finally catered to, and he dressed himself. He tied Sayaka – still nude and shivering to a big tree next to the school entrance, with her raised hands tied back and her legs open wide. The debuff finally wore off and she struggled uselessly against her bonds. Asstudents and teachers alike walked past and touched and teased her, she flushed red in humiliation and sobbed to herself…